


Night Terrors

by BlueLight333



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLight333/pseuds/BlueLight333
Summary: If it sucks please don't hate me too much hahaha





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucks please don't hate me too much hahaha

_**BANG!** _

  
I bolted upright, eyes darting around my dorm. I was terrified, as I always am with these things, no matter how often they happened they never fail to terrify me. I sighed and plopped back into my bed, careful to avoid lying down on my back.

  
I have what is known as EHS, or Exploding Head Syndrome. Basically; sometimes when I go to sleep my mind will conjure up a loud bang or a scream or something else horrifying. I checked the time, 2 AM, it was only an hour or so since I went to sleep. I considered hitting up a friend to distract myself until I was sleepy again, but the ones I had in this time zone were fast asleep, and the ones 5 time zones over... Well I didn't wanna bother them, Sardor especially, he was going through enough.  
Just as I rolled over I heard my pink hair brush over something that sounded like.... paper? I did do my fair share of late night academics but this was unusual. I fumbled around until I felt it, holding it up to the limited light of my room decorations I was faced with a terribly scrunched up, stained paper. My curiosity peaked now, I unfurled it.  
The stains were a dark deep red, if I didn't know better i would think it was blood. The words were scrawled, as though in a great rush it read simply in big, shaky letters;

**IT WASN'T IN YOUR HEAD**

  
Thoroughly freaked out I decided to shut my eyes and pretend that didn't happened, chalk it up to stress and... Sleep... Writing, God even typing it sounds like a pile of shit.

  
After a couple of seconds of forcing my eyes shut I found myself drifting off...

  
Suddenly, machine gun fire skimmed the top of my head, screaming, so much carnage, an unholy cacophony of noise and pain.  
The sight before me looked like a painting of the first world war straight out of the textbooks, the buildings... what was left of them were torn to shreds, resembling more a pumpkin that someone put into a microwave. The fields marred with craters and scarred with trenches, sprinkled with barbed wire like an overenthusiastic child decorates a cake.

  
There were men, bleeding, screaming, laughing, deformed and disorientated, littering the scene ahead. I looked to my left and right, I myself was in a trench, in my hands a weapon, I knew that I souldn't know anything about it but I also knew that it was a SK65, an assault rifle with a reciprocating bolt and a whole bunch of facts I shouldn't know.

  
"Captain!" Screamed a man beside me, I turned sharply to look and it was...

  
"Sardor?" I said stunned, it was him alright, tall, sharp features, permanently serious expression, though I don't imagine anyone here is having a laugh.

  
"Goddamn it! Snap out of it Roberson! The transfer is over! The enemy is advancing! We need orders!" He shouted over the screaming shells that seemed to be approaching, i noticed a whole trench worth of people behind him, all looking at me, all afraid, all seeking direction.

  
"Orders!" He shouted again, his voice, I had heard it countless times, over the phone and in person, but something about it now made me remember a whole other life, training, fighting, getting promoted after a commander died, defeat, victory and all of a sudden, before I fully registered my mouth opening...

  
"Right! Gunners! Get to your stations! I want those bastards to huddle up in their holes before they get to us! Turrets! Get your asses over to the nests, anyone that stays standing after the barrage I want you to fix that! Everyone else pick your targets! don't be a hero!" As I spoke I chambered my weapon, as I had done countless times, gesturing with my free hand, my voice had never been that authoritative in my life, but here it sounded like I'd been talking that way for years.

  
Soon as i finished yelling the men scrambled, the gunners leaped over the back of the trench and bolted behind the flimsy metal shielding of their cannons, the immediately began shouting coordinates and corrections at each other. The machine gun units shuffled past me with haste, crawling up to massive looking turrets, the rate of fire on them sounded more like paper being ripped than individual rounds being fired.

  
Sardor... Jack, I mean, stayed by my side as he always did.

  
"Man, for a second there I thought we lost you to the transfer." He said with a chuckle as we started shooting over the trench. I still had fragment memories of being Julia but...I also remembered being Natasha Robertson, Captain Natasha Robertson to be specific, corps commander of the 6th Light Integrated Infantry Battalion.

  
**_BANG!_ **

  
The gunners got to work, all 12 guns firing at once. I heard their rounds whistling over my head and again as they came down, shredding the enemy trench lines, and their rapidly approaching tanks.

  
**_THUD!_ **

  
Suddenly I was thrown against the opposite wall of the trench, a large chunk of metal from the tank had lodged itself in my chest, my sight was fading fast.

  
Sar- Jack didn't notice at first but when he did he bolted over, pulling something out of his pocket.

  
"Fuck! You're gonna use up the whole damn unit's supply of these! Listen, I was gonna tell you after the battle died down, but you have to contact my duplicate! Do you understand? The system is straining its time we bigan 5th protocol!" He said that as slowly and as clearly as he could, almost like he wanted me to take notes. As he said that he pulled out what looked like a flashlight but it was curved 90 degrees before the lens.  
"This is gonna be loud as always." He said as he aligned the thing with my eyes, I felt myself starting to go cold.

  
"Wait what are you..?" I began but was cut off when he pressed the button on the top.

  
**_BANG!_ **

  
I sat bolt upright in my bed, my hands rushed to my chest, there was no shard of metal there... Wait... why did I think there was one?  
Must have just been a crazy dream. I checked my clock, 9:45 AM, I checked my phone, for some reason I felt like sending Sardor a text, he should be awake by now...


End file.
